There's no way I'm in love with someone on this stupid crew!
by SarubaChan
Summary: Nami get sick one day, VERY sick. Lovesick. But who does she love? Who is the one that has her heart in that state? Chopper knows who. Zoro. Roronoa Zoro
1. CHAPTER 1: Nami's sick?

**CHAPTER 1: Nami's sick?**

* * *

"Luffy, where's Chopper?" Nami asked, with a completely hot head.

"Raht raow rami!" Luffy stuffed handfuls of food in his mouth.

"LUFFY! NOT ALL OF THAT IS FOR YOU!" Sanji hit Luffy in the head with a ladle.

Nami walked the other way and spotted Zoro.

"Z-Zoro… Do you know where Chopper?" Nami stuttered, having trouble breathing, with a red face.

"No…" Zoro instantly replied, not even opening his eyes, as he continued to lie down, as if he didn't care.

Nami felt 1000 katanas stab right through her. She dragged herself along to walk outside. Suddenly she collapsed to the floor **(Well duh to the floor)** breathing heavily and clutching her chest.

"Nami!" Robin called dropping her book. "Someone get Mr Doctor!"

Usopp dashed to fetch Chopper.

Everyone crowded around Nami, even Zoro and Luffy, who both felt guilty.

Robin held the back of her hand against Nami's forehead. "She's burning up!"

"Nami!" Chopper ran to Nami. "What happened?"

"She just collapsed." Robin explained with a concerned look.

" She's burning hot!" Chopper changed to his 'human form' and carried Nami to a room and laid her down on a bed.

"Ch-Chopper…" Nami stuttered, clutching her chest tighter.

"Nami, what is it?" Chopper spotted that she was gripping on her chest. "Does your chest hurt?"

"Y-yeah. It has been for a while. It's a… an on and off feeling. It comes and goes." Nami let out a soft scream.

MEANWHILE

"What do you think is wrong with miss navigator?" Robin asked crossing her hands.

"I'm sure she'll be fine!" Luffy smiled.

"She was clutching her chest! What if she has some heart disease!" Usopp yelled.

"OI!" Sanji hit Usopp. "Don't yell such things like that about my Nami-swan!"

"I wonder if she'll let me see her panties! YOHOHOHO!" Brooke laughed.

"AS IF! YOU PERV!" Sanji kicked Brooke.

"As if you're not a perv, Sanji." Franky poked Sanji.

"You're not in the clear either Speedos freak." Usopp laughed. The rest of the crew joined in the laugh.

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What is it Luffy?" Usopp asked thinking it might be important.

"If I remember Nami was holding her chest." Luffy remarked.

"What of it?"

"Lancock was holding her chest as well and had the same look as Nami's face! And now, she's fine! So Nami will be fine too!" Luffy laughed.

"Luffy, I think you mean Hancock…" Robin corrected.

"WAAAAIT!" Sanji breathing heavily and a tiny bit fast. "Hancock…. Hancock grabbed Nami's chest too?!" Sanji imagined Hancock grabbing Nami's chest and both of them moaning.

"Hancock… We mustn't…" Imaginary-Nami pushed Hancock's hand away.

"B-but… Nami…." Imaginary-Hancock placed her hands on her face.

*NOSEBLEEEEEED*

**(Note: Sanji does know who Hancock is. When Hancock and her crew rode past the strawhats in their boat, Luffy yells "HANCOCK" and aah etc etc)**

BACK TO CHOPPER AND NAMI

"Chopper… I-Is this some heart disease?!"

"AH! NAMI! DON"T SAY THAT JUST BECAUSE USOPP SAID SUCH A THING!" Chopper yelled. "Anyway…" Chopper said calmly "Drink this…" Chopper walked to Nami and handed her a glass with a blue liquid. "It'll hurt less, no matter what disease, or whatever this is…"

"Th-Thanks Chopper…" Nami did as she was told and drank the blue liquid.

"Oh, you're the first to try this medicine I made!" Chopper smiled

"AH! IT BURNS!" Nami shook her head back and forth.

"AH! NAMI! NAMI! SORRY! I DIDN'T MEA-"

"Just kidding…" Nami smiled. "It did work though. The pain has gone away… You really are truly amazing Chopper. Thanks!"

"Don't think that that makes me happy at all, asshole!" Chopper danced around.

Nami laughed.

"Tell me what happened right before you collapsed." Chopper sat down on a stool.

"I was looking for you because I felt really… just ill…" Nami explained. "Then I asked Robin if she knew where you were, then Franky, then luffy, then Zoro who all said no. Then just as I was about to look for you myself, I collapsed.

Chopper gasped as if he'd figured out something.

"What is it?!"

"N-nothing… H-how did you feel when each said they didn't know where I was? By the way, I was here all along…"

"Well when Robin said no, she asked me to ask Usopp. I couldn't find him so I asked Franky. I was really already tired by then. He said to try the kithen. Luffy was there instead. My head was hurting a lot by then. I asked him. He was too busy stuffing his mouth with food." Nami crossed her arms in anger. "Then stupid Zoro… He didn't open his eyes or showed a care! Then as I walked away, I felt like someone was stabbing me." Nami placed her hand on her chest.

"A-Ah…" Chopper was starting to act suspicious.

"Chopper, if you have something to say, say it. You look like you're about to explo-"

"YOU HAVE LOVESICKNESS!" Chopper immediately covered his mouth.

Nami slightly blushed. "WHY WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ON THIS STUPID CREW!" Nami screamed in embarrassment.

"Haha…" Chopper laughed. "Funny thing is Nami, I didn't mention you loving anyone in this crew…" Chopper smiled.

Nami blushed even more.

Chopper had a name in his head. He knew who Nami loved. Even Nami didn't know who she loved.

Zoro. Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Should I continue? Or not? Please give feedback and some ideas!**


	2. CHAPTER 2: Chopper talks to Zoro

**PREVIOUSLY**-

"A-Ah…" Chopper was starting to act suspicious.

"Chopper, if you have something to say, say it. You look like you're about to explo-"

"YOU HAVE LOVESICKNESS!" Chopper immediately covered his mouth.

Nami slightly blushed. "WHY WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ON THIS STUPID CREW!" Nami screamed in embarrassment, blushing.

"Haha…" Chopper laughed. "Funny thing is Nami, I didn't say you loved someone in this CREW…" Chopper smiled.

Nami blushed even more.

Chopper had a name in his head. He knew who Nami loved. Even Nami didn't know who she loved.

Zoro. Roronoa Zoro.

**CHAPTER 2: Chopper talks to Zoro**

"Actually… I'm not 100% sure if it's love sickness!" Chopper nervously laughed, obviously lying.

"WHAT?!" Nami yelled.

"Well I have an idea on who it might be… But I'm not sure completely. So I just want to keep an eye out on you for a couple days, okay?"

"I'm going to get some fresh air…" Nami swished the covers off her. She walked out the room completely blushing.

Chopper hopped off the little stool he was sitting on and followed Nami.

Nami slammed open the doorand noticed she hit someone with the door.

"YOU LITTLE….!" Zoro held his head as he yelled. Of all the people in the crew she could've hit with the door, it HAD to be Zoro…

"Z-ZORO? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Nami yelled going ever redder.

"W-Well… I…" Zoro had the tiniest blush on his face. "I GOT HUNGRY AND I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE KITCHEN, OKAY?!" Zoro stormed away.

"NAMI-SWAAAN~" Sanji danced towards Nami and almost hugged her.

"NOT IN THE MOOD!" Nami hit Sanji on his head.

"Miss Navigator, you're alright now?" Robin smiled.

"Y-Yeah…" Nami smiled back. "But… I feel like I need some time alone…" Nami walked into the library study room., again, completely blushing.

To waste time, she started observing which book she should read, or at least, _pretend_ to read.

"Ugh…" Nami sat against a book stand. "I wonder who it is…" The picture of Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Chopper and Franky.

"Chopper is definitely nice, but he is a reindeer, and that'll make problems… So I'm gonna cross him out. Brook and Franky and Sanji are just perverts. So that crosses them out… So… Luffy, Usopp or Zoro… Is it one of _them_?" Nami thought.

"KYAAA!" Nami stood up angrily dropping a few books off the shelf.

She started placing the books randomly back in the shelf, not knowing where they were before and noticed she put away a book called "Love Signs."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, her chest started hurting and she blushed like crazy. She fell to her knees and clutched her chest. Eventually, she fell asleep.

"Oi… OI!" A certain swordsman called out.

Nami sat up off the floor. "Huh?" She held her head chest which was pounding.

"I guess you might've fallen asleep here. None of us came in because Chopper said to leave you alone for a while." Zoro crossed his arms.

"Well ten why are _YOU_ in here?" Nami asked.

"BECAUSE THERE'S FOOD ON THE TABLE IN THE KITCHEN AND CHOPPER TOLD ME TO GO TELL YOU!" Zoro yelled storming out of the library.

"Zoro…" Nami looked away, staring at the . "Do you have someone that you… l…lo…" Nami realized what she was saying and blushed and her face turned completely red. "N-NEVERMIND."

"Well, whatever…" Zoro said, confused as he walked out.

"A dumb idiot like him couldn't even process love… Could he? I… I guess that crosses Zoro out?" Nami thought. Her stomach growled.

She laughed at herself as she stood up and started walking to the dining room.

She spotted Zoro who was about to walk into Chopper's little study room (where Chopper experiments and placed Nami in bed before).

"ZORO!" Nami called as he turned and faced her. "That's Chopper's study room! The kitchen is that w-…"

"I KNOW THAT IDIOT!" Zoro yelled back as he continued to enter. "Chopper told me to come in here… By the way, get better soon, okay?" He closed the door behind him.

"Wh-whatever…" Nami continued walking towards the kitchen.

"NAMI!" Luffy called as he let out a great big laugh jumping and dancing happily towards her, being followed by the rest of the crew.

"This better be damn important that I'm missing my meal." Zoro sat down on the bed where Nami had been laying.

"You'll get the chance to eat later!" Chopper yelled. "We have something more important to discuss."

**To be continued…**

**Sorry if anyone is out of character! Bu some need to be in order to make it a love story. So yeah. Thank you for reading :) !**


	3. CHAPTER 3: New Island

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! Due to private matters, I haven't been able to write much! But it's all alright now, hopefully!**

**Sorry there's so much typos and etc. I haven't found the time to re-read and edit etc etc... But hopefully you all continue reading to the end!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**-

"Zoro…" Nami looked away, staring at the floor. "Do you have someone that you… l…lo…" Nami realized what she was saying and blushed and her face turned completely red. "N-NEVERMIND."

"Well, whatever…" Zoro said, confused as he walked out.

"A dumb idiot like him couldn't even process love… Could he? I… I guess that crosses Zoro out?" Nami thought. Her stomach growled.

She laughed at herself as she stood up and started walking to the dining room. She spotted Zoro who was about to walk into Chopper's little study room (where Chopper experiments and placed Nami in bed before).

"ZORO!" Nami called as he turned and faced her. "That's Chopper's study room! The kitchen is that w-…"

"I KNOW THAT IDIOT!" Zoro yelled back as he continued to enter. "Chopper told me to come in here… By the way, get better soon, okay?" He closed the door behind him.

"Wh-whatever…" Nami continued walking towards the kitchen.

"NAMI!" Luffy called as he let out a great big laugh jumping and dancing happily towards her, being followed by the rest of the crew.

"This better be damn important that I'm missing my meal." Zoro sat down on the bed where Nami had been laying.

"You'll get the chance to eat later!" Chopper yelled. "We have something more important to discuss."

**CHAPTER 3:**

"What?" Zoro asked impatiently.

"It's about Nami. Do you love her? NO NO NO NO WAY! I can't just suddenly ask something like that!" Chopper thought.

"Ah… Uh… About Nami…" Chopper said aloud.

"Are you okay Chopper? You're acting really weird."

"A-Am I?" Chopper freaked out. "A-Anyways. Please be nice to Nami for the next few weeks or her condition will get REALLY bad to the point that she might really die. That's all. Bye!" Chopper hurried. He chased Zoro out. He opened the door and pushed Zoro out.

He fell, landing on Nami, who was just about to walk in to talk to Chopper.

"O-OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU D-" Zoro started yelling but then remembered that Chopper said she might die. "A-Are…" Zoro had the tiniest blush. "Are you okay?"

"Y-YES!" Nami yelled. Zoro may have had the tiniest blush, but Nami's whole face was gleaming red.

They both realized their position and quickly leaped off each other.

"Wh-why are you here? I already said that the food is ready." Zoro started walking away,

Nami's heart was about to explode. She was about to knock on the door when she collapsed and passed out.

She woke up on the bed. She started staring around with her fuzzy vision. She spotted Zoro, but no Chopper.

"O-oi! Zoro! Wake up! What happened?" Nami asked holding her head which was pain at that moment.

"Oh. You're awake." Zoro crossed his arms and looked away. "You passed out."

"I-I did?!" Nami was shocked. "Where's Chopper?"

"Like I'd know. He's been gone for ages." Zoro's stomach grumbled. "Dammit..."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY!" Nami yelled.

"THE STUPID REINDEER TOLD ME TO LOOK AFTER YOU UNTIL HE'S BACK!" He yelled back. "We stopped by an island and it seems everyone else is gone to do their own thing. Everyone except me…." He said in disappointment.

"Then go do your own thing. I can handle myself." Nami layed back down, covered herself with her blanket and faced away from Zoro.

"Hah. Whaddya know? Chopper was right." He laughed. "He said you'd say something like that."

Nami twitched. Her chest was beating again. She suddenly got up in shock and surprise.

"WHAT IF IT'S YOU!" Nami yelled unintentionally. She had suddenly realized, what if it IS Zoro. The only person who has her heart beating extremely fast.

"Wh-what?!" Zoro replied in confusion.

"Ah…. Uh…. Nevermind…" Nami quickly hid herself again.

"No way! Impossible!" She thought. "He's too… what's the word? He's too…"

"Oi. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"N-not really…"

"Why the hell is this so embarrassing?!" She thought.

Zoro started walking to Nami and placed the back of his hand on Nami's forehead.

Nami's face resembled a tomato. **((Haha))** She had thought Zoro wouldn't see her blushing since her face was turned away.

"AH! YOU'RE FEVER'S GONE DOWN BUT YOUR FACE IS ALL RED!" Zoro yelled.

She was wrong. Zoro could see her reddened face.

Nami kept trying to turn away. So zoro kept leaned in closer and closer….

And closer…

And suddenly…

"I-I'm back!" Chopper entered the room. He saw Zoro sitting on the chair he had been sitting in when Chopper left and Nami was in bed.

"Ah. Zoro. Did something happen?" Chopper asked.

"N-not really…" He said with a hint that he's angry but relieved. "I can leave now, right?" He asked.

Chopper nodded as he watched Zoro leave.

As soon as the door had been shut, he ran to Nami who had sat up.

"Ah, Nami, are you feeling better? You suddenly passed out outside my room!"

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing me here Chopper. I think I'll leave now too."

"Actually… I didn't bring you here." Chopper laughed. "Zoro did!"

"Hey Chopper… I've come down to the conclusion on who I '_**love**_'."

"Wha?! Really?! Finally!" Chopper smiled.

"It's either Usopp or Luffy! Right?"

"Buuu~ ." Chopper fell to the ground in disappointment. "Soo…. Stupid…." Chopper said under his breath.

"Wh-… I HEARD THAT!" Nami yelled.

They both heard footsteps outside the room. As if someone was spying on them and heard what they wanted. So they left. Nami thought it was nothing, so she shook it off her mind.

"Just… Just get out… Go and eat already. You must be hungry, right?" Chopper seemed to really want to get her out. More like, get the stupid and density out of Nami.

"Okay. Seeya Chopper. Thanks for today." Nami was about to exit.

"Thank Zoro. He was the one who looked after you and saved you while I went to get a few things."

Nami exited and spotted Zoro sleeping in the kitchen. She sighed. She started approaching Zoro.

"Should I tell Chopper? …" Nami started talking to herself… "That I know that it's Zoro…"

"Huh? What's me?" Zoro opened one eye and stared at Nami.

"Y-YOU'RE AWAKE?!"

"YEAH! I WAS RESTING! GOT A PROBLEM? OR SOMETHING?!"

"NO…. I…. just… thought you were… sleeping… You just surprised me..." Nami crossed her arms.

"What do you know is me?" He asked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Nami blushed.

"Just before you said '_I know that it's Zoro_'. What do you know is me?" Zoro seemed determined to know.

"That…" Nami tried to think of something to say. "That it was… Uh you who brought me to Chopper's room. So, Uh… Thank you for that."

"Yeah, whatever." Zoro closed his eye again.

"Uh… Do you…" Nami stuttered. She couldn't finish the sentence.

"NAMI!" Luffy jumped on board and ran to Nami. Everyone else followed.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji twirled to Nami and spotted Zoro who was uninterested. "OI! MARIMO! AT LEAST TRY AND PRETEND YOU CARE THAT NAMI IS STILL ALIVE!"

"SHUT UP YOU SHITTY COOK! I DO CARE! I ALREADY. … JUST…. LET ME REST!" Zoro yelled.

"Ah! We're staying in this really cool place in the island! You should check out the cool island, Nami!" Luffy hopped up and down in excitement.

"Great! I wanna go shopping straight away!" Nami gleamed.

Zoro stomped away. As he did, he glanced at Nami who was laughing with Luffy.

He was about to walk into a room when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Zoro. What do you think you're doing?" Nami screamed. "We're all going to the island now!"

"Then go!" Zoro struggled to be released.

"YOU'RE COMING TOO IDIOT!" She dragged him along.

She had the biggest smile. Has she finally realized?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Sorry if some of them are out of character and that the storyline may be a bit bad. My brain's gone all whacko! **


End file.
